


Camp Buddy - Femboy Hooters <3

by eatmynagitoes



Category: Camp Buddy (Visual Novel)
Genre: Boys In Love, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25677817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatmynagitoes/pseuds/eatmynagitoes
Summary: Keitaro works at Femboy hooters along with this friends Hiro, Hunter and Eduard. What happens when a group of boys pay a visit and one of them can't keep their eyes off Keitaro <3Main ship:- Keiichi <3Other possible ships:- Taiga and Hiro- Natsumi and Hunter- Eduard and Lee
Relationships: Hiro Akiba/Taiga Akatora, Keitaro Nagame/Yoichi Yukimura
Comments: 13
Kudos: 45





	1. I want some cake <3

Keitaro stared down at the watch on his wrist, the time read 10:56am which meant that they would be opening in just under five minutes. He has been working at Femboy Hooters for around 3 months now, so he has gotten used to most things.

He works alongside his best friend Hiro, along with two other boys Hunter and Eduard that he had become close with through working here for some time. At first it was pretty terrifying since there were some customers who acted in a creepish manner and had to be kicked from the premises but besides the occasional problems it was a great place to work at.

Keitaro was lost in thought thinking about whatever random thoughts came to mind until he was snapped out of his dreams by another worker.

"KEITARO!! The shop has just opened and there are some customers sitting at a table over there, stop daydreaming and get yourself ready!!" Hiro nags.

"Okay Hiro calm down......" Keitaro sighs before grabbing his notebook and pen, ready to take the orders of the boys who have just entered and sit at the table in the back corner.

He then walks over to the table and sees there are four boys sitting there. On one side there is a boy with green hair and glasses and another with red and yellow hair and facing them is a tall boy with blue hair and a slightly shorter male with purple hair and a lock choker.

"Hi, my name is Keitaro and I will be your waiter for today, do you know what you would like to order yet?" Keitaro asks, looking at them with a bright smile on his face.

"Oh yes, I wou--" The boy with the blue hair says before being interrupted.

"I would like some cake" The purple haired boy shouts, interrupting his friend.

"W-what type of cake?" Keitaro asks nervously.

"THAT cake" The purple haired boy says whilst laughing.

It takes Keitaro a while to understand the situation but once he does he notices that the purple haired boy's eyes are staring at none other than his ass.

His face glows a light crimson red and he locks eyes with the guy across the table. A subtle smirk is planted on the purple haired guy's face and he continues to gaze deeper into Keitaro's eyes.

"Um---- I---" Keitaro stutters.

"YOICHI! What have I told you about manners!" The blue haired boy yells.

"Manners shmanners who are you my mom?" The purple haired boy who appears to be called Yoichi responds in a very sarcastic tone.

Yoichi continues to ogle Keitaro's curves, his eyes fixated on Keitaro's ass as the other guys just stare at him with a very weird glare.

"Is this guy bothering you?" A voice says, Keitaro swivels his body around to see his best friend Hiro standing right behind him, glaring at Yoichi.

"Well... n-no...." Keitaro mutters, looking down at the ground and avoiding eye contact with the very flirtatious boy across the table.

"Exactly, now just mind your own business torch-head" Yoichi says, laughing to himself whilst staring Hiro dead in the eyes.

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME TORCH-HEAD?!?" Hiro yells, slamming his hands down on the table and startling the other males who are sitting there.

"And what if I did?" Yoichi says, a smug look across his face.

"Hey hey Yoichi, no need to be rude, do you want to be kicked out?" The boy with red and yellow hair says, smiling sympathetically at Hiro.

"Huh? HA! Don't tell me you're crushing on torch-head" Yoichi shouts, now laughing his ass off.

"I.. what? No way, we've only just met...." The boy with the red and yellow hair says, his cheeks darkening slightly.

"What's going on out here?" Keitaro turns around to see his other two colleagues running out.

"Oh so now we have the whole squad out here, LAME!" Yoichi states, his eyes still haven't left Keitaro's ass.

The other boys just roll their eyes at Yoichi before turning back to look at the workers.

"Y-you really dont n-need to be here, you can go back to work" Keitaro stutters looking at the rest of his colleagues.

"No! I'm not leaving until that jackass stops gawking at you and actually stops acting like a total creep!" Hiro demands still glaring Yoichi in eyes.

"Well I'm sorry that he has such a nice looking ass" Yoichi says seductively.

"Yoichi, there is seriously no need for this improper behaviour, I apologize for him" The blue haired boy says.

"Shut it Mr perfect, no one cares" Yoichi mutters slouching in his seat.

"So are you ready to order yet?" Keitaro asks.

"According to my calculations, we are indeed" The green haired boy with glasses says handing the menu along with everyone else's.

The other workers just walk back to the store room and wait for other customers whilst Keitaro takes the orders of those on the table. Once they have all ordered he goes to the kitchen and asks the chef to start cooking the food.

"Oy! Bro Aiden! We have an order!" Hiro shouts from the storage room snapping Aiden out his thoughts.

"Oh sorry I was daydreaming...." Aiden mumbles before taking the order from Keitaro and beginning to cook.

After a short while the food was ready and he carried it out and distributed it out amongst the boys on the table.

"Here's your food, I hope you enjoy it!" Keitaro says gleefully smiling at the boys.

"Oh thank you!" The blue haired boy says smiling at Keitaro.

"So Keitaro, can i still have some of that ca--" Yoichi asks, but before he can finish his sentence the red and yellow haired boy covers his mouth.

"Just ignore him" The red and yellow haired boy says rolling his eyes at Yoichi.

"ARGH! What was that for dynamite!" Yoichi spits.

"For trying to seduce the worker and making him uncomfortable" The red and yellow haired boy replied.

Yoichi just sulks and starts to eat his food and Keitaro just walks away and chills in the storage room until they are finished with their food.

Once they are finished, Keitaro walks back over and clears the table and leaves them the bill. They argued for a short while on who should pay but in the end they concluded that they will just split the bill equally.

As they were leaving, Yoichi grabs Keitaro from behind, his hands grasped firmly around his plump ass and whispers in his ear.

"Until next time cutie~"


	2. Yoichi gets kicked out of femboy hooters <3

Keitaro’s face goes bright red as Yoichi removes his hands from his ass and walks out of the restaurant, returning to his group of friends. He proceeds to go back into the storage room, still blushing like a schoolgirl, walking towards the other members of Femboy Hooters.

“Keitaro are you alright, your face is all flushed” Hiro questions, looking seriously concerned.

“Y-yeah… I’m fine….” Keitaro mutters, the glow on his cheeks not getting any lighter.

“O...kay then…..” Hiro says.

Keitaro just continues the day, the purple haired boy never leaving his mind, not even for a moment. He wonders to himself when he would see him next and in all seriousness why Yoichi took a liking to him, like he isn’t the cutest guy here.

**Right?**

It was the next morning, the shop would be opening soon which means that the cute purple haired boy might come in.

**Did he just think Yoichi was cute.**

He was just about to get ready to go serve another table when he heard voices from outside which appeared to be entering the cafe.

“You better not be a fucking creep today Yoichi” A voice speaks from outside.

“I’ve said this one and I’ll say it again, he has a nice ass okay and on top of that he’s freaking adorable” another voice speaks.

Four boys then enter the cafe, and what do you know, it’s the exact same four from the day earlier. They go and sit on the exact same table as they did yesterday but just before Keitaro could go and serve them, his orange-haired colleague goes ahead of him.

“Yeah, I’ll take this one” Hiro says, walking past Keitaro and towards the table.

Keitaro decides to stand at a nearby location where he couldn’t be seen but could also hear their conversations at the same time.

“Hey hey hey! Where’s the cutie we had yesterday Torchhead!” Yoichi says, sulking in his seat and an annoyed expression upon his face.

“DON'T CALL ME THAT and we’re not having you eye-fucking him like we had yesterday” Hiro says, rolling his eyes at the boy across the table.

“I was only saying that he has a nice ass, it wasn’t like I was bending him over the table and fucking him for godsake” Yoichi says smirking.

“YOICHI! Mind your manners! That was very inappropriate” The blue haired boy says, glaring down at Yoichi who clearly doesn’t care. 

“Anyways, do you know what you would like to eat?” Hiro asks.

“Yeah I wanna eat the cuties a--” Yoichi says before he has a hand placed over his mouth and the last word becomes an inaudible muffle.

“YOICHI WHAT HAVE I JUST TOLD YOU!” The blue haired boy yells.

“You know what, I’m done!” Hiro says before grabbing Yoichi by the collar, dragging him and then throwing him out.

“HEY YOU CAN’T JUST KICK ME OUT” Yoichi yells.

“Actually, yes I can” Hiro says before slamming the door in Yoichi’s face and heading back to the table to serve the three remaining boys.

Keitaro waits until no one is looking and he heads outside, when he makes it out he sees Yoichi sulking and looking down at the ground. Upon hearing the door close again he looks up and our eyes lock.

“Hey cutie~” Yoichi says walking over towards me.

“Oh hi Yoichi!” Keitaro says, smiling sweetly at him.

They just proceed to stare at each other for a short while, the blush on Keitaro’s cheeks beginning to form just like the day prior.

“I was meaning to ask you something…..” Keitaro says.

“What is it?” Yoichi asks, seemingly curious.

“Ummm…. I thought…. you were kinda c-cute and was wondering if I could get your number…..” Keitaro stutters.

“Me cute? Ew no! But of course you can if I can have that ass of yours~” Yoichi says in a seductive tone.

“Umm….. I---” Keitaro mutters, the colour in his cheeks darkening.

They then exchange numbers.

“T-thanks Yoichi, you’re sweet!” Keitaro says.

“UGH! Don’t you dare start going all mushy on me, you’re gonna make me barf!” Yoichi grunts.

Keitaro just sighs and stands there in silence. Yoichi then proceeds to walk over and place his hands back on his ass just like the day before, but this time he leans towards Keitaro and locks their lips in a passionate kiss. After a few moments they break away for air and Yoichi proceeds to bite onto Keitaro’s neck before sucking and leaving a dark mark.

“Aah~ Yoichi~ Not here someone could catch us~” Keitaro says.

Just like he said, the boy who had originally kicked him out who must have come to apologize left the cafe to where they were standing.

“Hey Yoichi, I just came to app--- WHAT THE FUCK” Hiro says, his jaw dropping to the ground as he stares at the site infront of him.

Hiro screaming alerts the other boys on the table causing them to run out and also look at the sight.

“YOICHI WHAT THE FUCK MAN” The red and yellow haired boy yells.

“Sorry I was just marking my territory~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the second chapter of my fanfiction! I ordered a custom camp buddy shirt because i have an addiction!!
> 
> Also, if you like camp buddy as much as I do maybe you could follow @yoichi.campbuddy on instagram i make edits!!
> 
> ILYYYY TAY THE GAY~


	3. Keitaro's walking privilages have been confiscated <3

“Yoichi you fucking horndog” The red and yellow haired boy shouts, glaring Yoichi in the eyes.

“Heh, call me if you ever wanna mess around cutie~” Yoichi says whilst licking his lips before running off in the distance.

“YOICHI GET BACK HERE YOU FUCKING WHORE” The red and yellow haired boy says before sprinting after the purplette in the distance.

“T-taiga! W-wait…. Sorry about this” The blue haired boy says before chasing after the others, which causes the remaining boy to also run off.

“Jesus Keitaro, you shouldn’t let him do things like that to you y’know” Hiro mutters, clearly irritated.

Keitaro just stands there, his cheeks still glowing a dark crimson colour. He is lost in thoughts, still thinking about how it felt to have that boy's lips on his and is only disrupted from his thoughts when a voice calls.

“HOLY FUCK THE MARK HE LEFT IS MASSIVE” He hears a voice yell before being dragged by the collar of his shirt into the bathroom.

Turns out the voice was Hiro and he dragged Keitaro into the bathroom so then he could check his neck. 

**Hiro was right.**

**The mark on his neck was huge and purple.**

“You’re gonna have to cover that up or you’re gonna get funny looks” Hiro says sympathetically, going to grab some foundation from the nearby cupboard.

It only takes a few minutes and they have fully covered the large hickey on Keitaro’s neck meaning that he could head out and continue working.

A few hours later it was time to close, so Keitaro got his stuff ready and after saying goodbye to his friends, headed home for the night. Once arriving back at his place, he took his phone from out of his pocket and noticed that he had an unread message.

**Yoichi:** hey cutie~

**Keitaro:** Hi Yoichi!!

**Yoichi:** What you doing?

**Keitaro:** I just got home from work, how about you?

**Yoichi:** I’m just laying here ;)

Keitaro cheeks started glowing again, Yoichi was clearly trying to seduce him. His phone buzzed again and he had not just a message from the purplette but an attached photo as well.

**Yoichi:** ***one attached photo***

**Yoichi:** How about you come over and play with me ;)

**Fuck it.**

Keitaro grabbed his keys, ran out of the house and drove over to Yoichi’s place as fast as he could. Upon arriving he knocked on the door and awaited the arrival of the purplette. Once noticing it was Keitaro at his door he just smirked and dragged him inside, slamming the door behind them and throwing him down on the bed.

“Now be an obedient pup for me, okay” Yoichi whispers in his ear, sending shivers down the smaller males spine.

“That’s coming from the one who literally looks like a dog” Keitaro says giggling before a hand covers his mouth.

Yoichi just smirks and starts removing both of the boys’ clothes and discarding them aside. Once the clothes, minus the boxers have been removed, Yoichi starts kissing the smaller boy's chest, taking one of his nipples into his mouth and sucking on it.

“Mmh~ Stop teasing~” Keitaro moans, already starting to get lost in the feeling.

Yoichi just laughs, before continuing to suck on his chest. He then removes his lips from the other boy’s chest and sits up, causing Keitaro’s eyes to gravitate straight to the bulge in his boxers.

“That’s…. really big….” Keitaro says, looking down at the bulge in the purplette’s boxer shorts.

“Wanna taste how big this really is huh~” Yoichi says seductively, causing Keitaro’s face to somehow go an even darker shade of red.

Keitaro takes the initiative and gets on top of Yoichi so that then he can go down on him. His hands then grip the waistband of Yoichi’s boxer shorts, and through pulling them down, nearly gets hit in the face as his dick pops out, fully erect and dripping.

“F-fuck…..it’s good to finally have the pressure released huh?” Yoichi mutters.

Keitaro then starts to take the tip into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, earning soft groans from the taller male. It doesn’t take long for Yoichi to get agitated and force Keitaro’s head down, causing him to choke as he takes in his entire length.

“F-fuck…. That feels good~” Yoichi says, his groans getting louder by the minute.

Yoichi then intertwines his hands in Keitaro’s hair and begins to thrust him up and down on his dick, his groans getting louder and louder as he edges closer to his climax.

“Aahhh~” Yoichi grunts as he comes hard, the juices flowing out of the tip and down Keitaro’s throat.

Keitaro pulls away, looking down at the taller males dick which is coated in come and saliva.

“Now, that was just the appetizer, now it’s time for the main course” Yoichi says whilst smirking hard, flipping Keitaro over and removing his boxer shorts, leaving his exposed rear.

“Y-yoichi…. What are you doing?” Keitaro stutters, slightly concerned.

“What does it look like? I’m gonna fuck you like crazy” Yoichi says, licking his lips before shoving himself balls deep in Keitaro’s plump ass.

“AAAHH~ It’s too big Yoichi” Keitaro screams.

“I know, but you’re already taking it in so well, we ought to keep going now” Yoichi says, continuing to thrust deeply into Keitaro’s ass.

After a short while the pain starts to fade and is replaced by another feeling, a feeling of pleasure.

“UwAah~ Aah~” Keitaro moans out, his face completely flushed and Yoichi continues thrusting.

“My dick must feel great inside you huh? You’re fucking tight so I can’t complain either” Yoichi grunts, speeding up his tempo and starting to wreck Keitaro completely. 

After a short while of Yoichi’s rhythmic humping and Keitaro’s loud moans, they both begin to reach their climax.

“Yoichi, I’m gonna…. AAAAGHH~” Keitaro moans, this come shooting out and spraying over the taller boy’s bed.

Yoichi then comes hard inside of Keitaro, his thick, warm juices filling him to the brim.

“F-fuck that was amazing” Yoichi says, looking over at Keitaro and noticing that he has fallen asleep.

Yoichi just laughs, and after cleaning everything up he snuggles up next to Keitaro and falls asleep.

When the morning arrives, Keitaro goes to get up and get ready for work but as he steps out of bed, a sharp pain shoots through his body and he collapses to the group with a loud thump that startles the other boy.

“Holy fuck, are you okay?” Yoichi shouts, jumping out of bed and running to Keitaro’s side.

“Y-yeah I’m fine” Keitaro says, he then tries to get up but his attempt fails and he hits the floor once more.

Memories of last night then flash back and he comes to terms on why he is in extreme pain.

**He was fucked by Yoichi, that’s why.**

Yoichi just sighs and picks the smaller boy up and gently places him down on his bed.

“I don’t think you should go to work like that” Yoichi says sympathetically

“Why not?” Keitaro asks.

“Are you stupid? You can’t even fucking walk?” Yoichi states.

“Hmm? And I wonder who’s fault that is huh?” Keitaro says sarcastically, earning a growl from the other boy.

Yoichi then grabs Keitaro’s phone and after unlocking it he calls Hiro.

“Yo Keitaro what’s up?” Hiro says after answering the phone.

“I’m not Keitaro dumbass, I just called to say he won’t be at work today” Yoichi says.

“Wait Yoichi?!? Why the fuck are you with Keitaro” Hiro shouts.

“Let’s just say that he came over last night and we had some “fun” and now he can’t walk” Yoichi says.

“WAIT WHAT?!? WHAT THE F--” Hiro says before being hung up on by Yoichi.

“Why did you do that?!?” Keitaro yells.

“Because he was annoying me okay? Now you just relax and I’ll go make some breakfast okay” Yoichi says, before heading off to the kitchen.

“ Aww how sweet Yoichi” Keitaro says, giggling to himself.

“Don’t you dare start with that mushy stuff or I’ll make it so you can’t walk for a week” Yoichi shouts, an angry expression on his face.

“Okay Yoichi….” Keitaro says 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Thank you for reading the third chapter of this fanfiction!! My camp buddy shirt came and I'm vibing
> 
> Some of the lines from this are actually from the game because I remember half of it off by heart because I'm special like that <3
> 
> This chapter made me laugh alot and I dont know why 
> 
> Stay tuned for part 4 which will be out soon :)
> 
> ILY~ TAY THE GAY~ <3


	4. Yoichi gets kicked out of femboy hooters again

Yoichi returns a few minutes later with breakfast which seems to consist of eggs, toast and bacon. He then sits down beside me, and after handing Keitaro some of the food, starts to wolf down his own in a matter of minutes.

“I can see now why people call you a dog” Keitaro says, laughing to himself.

“Fuck you” Yoichi shouts, glaring Keitaro in the eyes.

“You already did” Keitaro whispers.

Yoichi then smirks before getting on top of Keitaro, pushing the food as he does so and whispering in his ear.

“And if you don’t shut up I’ll do it again and this time I’ll make it so you can’t walk for a week okay?”

“Okay Yoichi” Keitaro says, smiling at him cutely.

“Fucking hell, why did you go softy softy on me all of a sudden” Yoichi snarls.

Keitaro just sits there in silence, playing with his fingers, he wants to say something but he just can’t get the right words out.

Yoichi just sighs, collecting the empty plates and preparing to head back down to the kitchen before Keitaro speaks which causes him to turn back around.

“It’s because I love you Yoichi” Keitaro says, before slapping his hands over his mouth.

“I-i didn’t mean it like that ju--” Keitaro splutters before being interrupted by the taller males lips on his own.

The kiss then deepens, their tongues intertwine as Yoichi crawls on top of Keitaro, placing his hands at either side of his head. 

But out of where there were some scratches at the door, it started off subtle but gradually got louder. Keitaro, who is now petrified, leaps into Yoichi’s strong arms and starts squealing. Yoichi just laughs and after placing Keitaro down softly onto the bed he goes to the door and opens it. To Keitaro’s surprise a dog walks in, and after noticing Keitaro, immediately jumps on the bed and starts licking his face.

“Yuki get down!!” Yoichi shouts, running over and getting Yuki down off the bed.

“It’s alright Yoichi, she’s really cute” Keitaro says whilst stroking Yuki, causing her to playfully bark.

**1 day later**

A day passes and Keitaro heads back home from Yoichi’s house since his behind hurts less than before. He then realizes he has to go back into work since he was only having one day off so he gets ready and heads straight to his workplace, femboy hooters. Upon arriving he is immediately charged at by his best friend Hiro.

“WHAT DID THAT WOLFBOY DO TO YOU?!?” Hiro snaps, the entirety of femboy hooters turning to look at them.

But before Keitaro can reply, a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist and a voice replies for him.

“We had a bit of fun at my place, and what do you know, he’s got some good moves, the way he wraps around my co--” Yoichi says smirking before a hand covers his mouth making him unable to finish his sentence.

“YOICHI SHUSH” Keitaro spits, glaring Yoichi in the eyes.

“Alright cutie~” Yoichi says, giving Keitaro’s ass a squeeze before heading over to a table with his group of friends.

“Oh no you don’t, get out!” Hiro shouts, grabbing the purple haired boy and dragging him out of the cafe for a second time.

“H-hiro!! Don’t kick him out” Keitaro shouts, running over to his friend.

“I can and I will” Hiro says before slamming the door in Yoichi’s face.

Keitaro goes to leave to comfort his lover but is stopped by his orange haired friend.

“Nope, you’ve got work to do” Hiro says, handing Keitaro some menus.

Keitaro just sulks, knowing he can’t beat Hiro and starts working.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Thank you for reading the third chapter of this fanfiction!! I'm sorry for the length but I wanted to get this complete by the end of the day and I ran out of time!
> 
> No I promise I'm not gonna have Yuki die! That part hurt me so much in the game so I'm not gonna let it happen in this fanfiction <3
> 
> Stay tuned for part 5 which will be out soon :)
> 
> ILY~ TAY THE GAY~ <3


	5. Maybe letting Yoichi back into Femboy Hooters was a bad idea <3

**Keitaro can already tell this day is going to drag.**

He walks over to the table where Yoichi's friends are so that he can serve them. Although they had attended Femboy Hooters many times now, Keitaro still doesn't know any of their names.

"Hey guys, sorry about the commotion, Hiro can get a little overprotective sometimes" Keitaro says, laughing to himself.

"It's fine, I apologize for Yoichi's behaviour, it gets a little out of hand sometimes" The tall, blue haired boy says in a very reassuring tone.

"Yeah... a little" The red and yellow haired boy mutters, laughing to himself.

"What was all the commotion about? Did something happen between you too" The blue haired boy asks, cocking his head to the side in confusion.

"Well... I.... Uhhh...." Keitaro stutters, his forehead now sweating.

"Don't tell me that you guys......" The red and yellow haired boy says, his eyes widened.

Keitaro just stands there speechless, the three boys on the table glaring him deeply in the eyes.

"HOLY FUCK YOU REALLY DID IT...." The red and yellow haired male shouts causing the entirety of Femboy Hooters to look over at them in confusion.

"Uhh... s-so what do you want to order" Keitaro stutters trying to change the topic of conversation.

"What was it like? Could you walk after? Did it feel good when he--" The red and yellow haired boy chants before the blue haired boy puts his hand over his mouth before he could finish his sentence.

"That's enough Taiga....." The blue haired boy says.

"Oh yeah, I've been wondering... What are your names if you don't mind me asking" Keitaro questions looking at the boys on the table.

"Oh, my apologies, My name is Natsumi" The blue haired boy says.

"My name is Taiga and this is Lee" The red and yellow haired boy responds, pointing at the green haired boy with glasses across the table earning a lighthearted smile from him.

"Oh thank you!" Keitaro says smiling

He was just about to start taking their orders when there was a loud banging sound on the windows. After turning around to see what the commotion was, it turns out Yoichi had gotten sick of being stuck outside and had started to bang on the window. Luckily there were only Yoichi's friends and another small group in the cafe at this time or otherwise he probably would have gotten in serious trouble.

The group watches as Hiro storms out of the cafe and goes to yell at the purplette who was causing a situation. It doesn't take long for Hiro to completely give in and to allow Yoichi back into the cafe.

"Hey cutie, I'm back~" Yoichi says, wrapping his arms around Keitaro's waist and kissing his cheek.

"OY! I said you could come in under ONE CONDITION" Hiro shouts from across the room, death staring Yoichi in the eyes.

"Shut up Torch-head, I'm only hugging him" Yoichi states, removing his hands from around his lover's waist and sitting down with his friends.

After sitting down, I take the boys orders and then tell Aiden in the kitchen to start cooking them. The other group have now left the cafe, which will be closing in half an hour, leaving only Yoichi and his friends in the premises.

"So did you and that Wolfboy really do it?" Hiro asks, walking over to him in the storage room.

"Well... umm..." Keitaro stutters, unable to form a sentence properly.

"Oh god.... Where did the innocent Keitaro I used to know go?" Hiro says, sighing.

It only takes a short while for Aiden to cook the food, so he goes and serves it to the table. They finished their food up quickly since the cafe was supposed to close in five minutes. The boys go to leave and Yoichi says that he needs to talk to Keitaro quickly before he leaves and tells the others to just go on ahead without him and that he will catch up with them later. They agree and head out of the cafe and back to their homes.

"Now that we're alone......." Yoichi whispers, softly planting kisses down the smaller boy's neck.

"Ngh~ W-we're not alone, Hiro is still here" Keitaro says, trying to hold back his moans.

"Pfft-- I don't care if stupid Torch-head is here, I still want you~" Yoichi purrs into Keitaro's ear.

A shiver ran down Keitaro's spine, he was starting to give in to Yoichi's temptations.

Yoichi then bends the smaller boy over one of the tables and begins to rub his already rock-hard erection up against his ass. The shutters were down so no one could see what they were about to do.

"Y-yoichi.... We can't...." Keitaro pleads.

"Oh come on~ I know you want to do it" Yoichi purrs, trying to convince Keitaro to change his mind.

**Fuck it**

Keitaro starts to rub himself up against Yoichi, turning him on even more. Yoichi takes the hint and removes the smaller boy's pants and boxers before shoving two fingers inside Keitaro's mouth. Keitaro sucks on them roughly, coating them with a thick coat of saliva to ensure that it wouldn't hurt. Yoichi pulls the finger out of Keitaro's mouth and then slowly sticks one of them into his ass.

"AaHh~ F-fuck...." Keitaro moans, unable to control himself.

Yoichi continues, sticking a second finger inside of him and making a scissoring motion. A third and fourth finger and inserted shortly after to make sure that he is 100% prepared.

"Mmh~ You can put it in now~" Keitaro mewls, wanting more.

Yoichi just smirks, pulling down his pants and boxers and slamming himself balls deep inside of Keitaro.

"AHHHHHH" Keitaro screams, not expecting him to go the full way in straight away.

After hearing the scream, Hiro rushes out of the storage room.

"Keitaro are you alright I heard y-- WHAT THE FUCK" Hiro shouts, staring at Yoichi who was deep fucking Keitaro over one of the tables.

"SHIT" Yoichi and Keitaro say in unison as they look at Hiro, his jaw hitting the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Thank you for reading the fifth chapter of this fanfiction!! 
> 
> Maybe Yoichi should just be permanently banned?? <3 
> 
> Stay tuned for part 6 which will be out soon :)
> 
> ILY~ TAY THE GAY~ <3


	6. Yoichi gets permanently banned from Femboy Hooters <3

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING" Hiro screams, charging at the purplette at full speed.

"H-hiro I can e-explain..." Keitaro stutters, struggling to get his words out.

Yoichi then smirks hard and then suddenly thrusts deeply inside of the boy below him which causes him to scream once more.

"AAAHHH~ F-FUCK" Keitaro moans, his eyes starting to water due to the extensive amount of pleasure flowing though his veins.

You can see the anger beginning to rise on Hiro's face as he starts to mutter in annoyance to himself and grit his teeth.

"Aw is the little torch head getting angry?" Yoichi ridiculed, laughing at the boy across the room whilst still continuing to pump himself deeply inside of the boy below him.

"uWAhhH~" Keitaro mewled, unable to speak in full sentences as he was too lost in pleasure, his eyes rolling backwards and his tongue fully out.

"THAT'S IT YOU'RE PERMANENTLY BANNED!" Hiro screams, finally losing it.

"FINE! Just let me finishing doing Keitaro first" Yoichi jokes, rolling his eyes at the boy across the room, clearly not giving a fuck.

The whole cafe was now filled with the sound of rapid skin slapping and moans as Yoichi continued to go deeper and faster. Keitaro felt like he was losing his mind as Yoichi went deeper and deeper, pummelling his pleasure point as he let out deep groans.

"F-fuck.... Yoichi I'm close...." Keitaro whimpered, his eyes rolling further back as he reached his climax.

"F-fuck Keitaro......" Yoichi groaned, spilling his seed deep inside of Keitaro.

Yoichi quickly cleans both of them up and the Keitaro finally gets the realisation of what Hiro said earlier.

"W-wait... You can't permanently ban him" Keitaro complains, walking over to his friend at the other end of the room.

"Actually yes I can and I will!" Hiro states before storming back into the storage room to file some forms to get him permanently banned.

"Hiro!!" Keitaro yells, running after his best friend in an attempt to stop him.

Yoichi just sighs, sitting himself down onto the nearby couch and waiting for his lover to return. Keitaro returns a few minutes later, a very gloomy expression upon his face. He walks over to the purplette on the couch and immediately falls into his arms, holding him close.

"I tried to get him to change his mind but he refused!!" Keitaro cries out, burying his face into the taller boy's chest.

"Hey, tell you what? How about we go out somewhere, just the two of us" Yoichi says, intertwining his fingers into the smaller boy's hair and stroking it softly.

Keitaro immediately lifts his head up and agrees, a twinkle in his eyes that gleams under the radiant sunlight. The two of them leave the premises, their fingers interlocked as they decide on where they should go on their date.

The first place they end up going too is the nearby arcade. There was this giant frog plushie that Keitaro had his eyes on the minute they entered the building, so of course Yoichi was going to try his hardest to win it. Turns out the game you win it on was one of those hammer games, also known as the high striker, which shouldn't be too hard due to Yoichi's clearly obvious physical strength. Walking over to the booth and flexing his vigorous muscles as he does so, he pays the man at the booth for an attempt at the game

**Bang**

**Well that was quick**

Yoichi pointed at the large frog at the top of the prizes, which was handed down to him and immediately gave it to a squealing Keitaro who was standing beside him.

"Woah that was so cool!! You really are strong Yoichi" Keitaro announces, smiling at the taller boy beside him.

"T-thank you..." Yoichi mumbled under his breath, his cheeks now glowing a light crimson.

Keitaro just continued to smile, taking Yoichi's hand in his own and pulling him towards more of the games. In the end they ended up spending hours there, returning home with loads of stuffed toys and other goodies that they had won. Since it was extremely late by the time they left the arcade, they decided it would be a good idea to just head home and order a pizza or something and watch a movie.

Upon arriving home they collapsed on the couch from exhaustion and ordered some pizza. They decided to watch "Shrek 2" because it was on the television already and neither of them could be bothered to forage through all of the DVDs in Yoichi's house. It didn't take long for the pizza to arrive and for them to snuggling on the sofa whilst watching "Shrek 2"

Once the film was over it was almost 2am and Keitaro was on the verge of passing out from exhaustion. He had his head resting upon the taller boy's shoulder and was struggling to even keep his eyes open.

"Maybe we should call it a night" Yoichi says, looking at his half asleep boyfriend on his shoulder.

"Y-yeah...." Keitaro murmured sleepily.

Keitaro goes to get up but the tiredness hits him like a brick and he hits the sofa once again. Yoichi just sighs, realising the only way to get him upstairs will be by carrying him, he picks him up gently and carries him up the stairs.

"Y-yoichi are you carrying me?" Keitaro asks, opening his eyes as much as he can and looking at the boy above him.

"Well duh? How else was I supposed to get you upstairs, look at yourself you can't move?" Yoichi states, looking at the smaller boy cradled in his arms.

"Aww Yoichi you do care!" Keitaro cooed, his gleaming smile like a ray of sunshine.

"Tch~ Why did you go all softy softy all of a sudden?" Yoichi snarled, trying to hide the fact the blush on his cheeks is quite dark.

"It's because I love you of course~" Keitaro purred, causing the taller boy's cheeks to go an even darker shade of red.

Yoichi just clicked his tongue and continued carrying Keitaro until they reached the bedroom. Laying his down on the bed softly, he changed him out of his clothes and after changing himself he got into bed with his lover.

"I love you Yoichi~" Keitaro says, looking the taller boy lovingly in the eyes.

"Tch~ I love you too Keitaro" Yoichi says, giving the smaller boy a quick kiss before pulling him into a cuddle and drifting to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Thank you for reading the sixth chapter of this fanfiction!!
> 
> Let's face it we all saw this coming...... 
> 
> Stay tuned for part 7 which will be out soon :)
> 
> ILY~ TAY THE GAY~ <3


	7. Yoichi gets his ban revoked at Femboy Hooters <3

Keitaro woke up from his rest and upon first glance noticed that still attached to him was the loudly snoring purplette that he had fallen for. Peeling the dried sleep from out of the corners of his eyes, he lazily rolls out of bed and hops in the shower. It doesn’t take long for him to hear movement from the adjacent room and then feel a pair of strong arms wrap around his slender waist

“Morning cutie~” Yoichi mumbles, still trying to fully wake himself up.

“Morning Yoichi” Keitaro murmurs, snuggling himself backwards into his lover's arms.

Yoichi then proceeds to wash the smaller males back, his smooth hands smoothing over all of the curves and dips on the smaller boy’s fragile frame. They made their way down his body, eventually landing on his…

“Mmh.. Yoichi…. The feels good~” Keitaro purred as the purplette massaged his cheeks with his soft palms.

The noises that began to escape the smaller boy's lips sent shivers down the purplettes spine and straight to his dick.

“Ah~ Yoichi…. What are you doing~” Keitaro moaned, as he felt something prodding the entrance of his hole.

“What does it look like?” Yoichi says, a large, seductive smirk upon his face.

“We c-can’t… I have to go to work soon” Keitaro pleads, giving the taller boy puppy dog eyes.

“Oh come on…. I’ll be gentle….” Yoichi whispers into the smaller boy’s ear.

Keitaro just sighs and then nods, therefore consenting to letting the taller boy wreck him. Not wasting any time, Yoichi slams into Keitaro, his length immediately hitting his prostate causing the boys below him to scream.

“AAAAAAUGHHH~” Keitaro screams, seizing the walls for support as his body keeled forward from the sudden pressure.

Yoichi begins to thrust, completely ignoring the fact Keitaro needs to go to work soon as he is more focused on wrecking his hole. The boy below him began moaning cacophonously, his petite frame shaking the more the purplette rammed into his sweet spot.

“Heh~ you must feel amazing~” Yoichi grunts, slamming himself into the boy below him.

Tears begin to cascade down the smaller males face as euphority takes over his body entirely. The taller male continues to rapidly slam himself into the boy below him, his dick aimed directly at his prostate.

“UwaH~ F-fuck” Keitaro mewls, his legs trembling due to the force of thrusts.

“Ngh~ You’re always so fucking tight~” Yoichi growls like an animal in heat.

The sounds of rapid skin slapping and swiftly escalating moans filled the room, bouncing off all each and every wall. The purplette’s thrusts began to become sloppy as he hastily reached his climax.

“Keitaro.. I’m gonna-- NGH!” Yoichi groans, exploding inside of his lover.

Keitaro finishes not long after with an ear-piercing cry of pleasure, his come spraying all over the bathroom tiles.

“F-fuck…” Yoichi sighs, pulling out leaving a trail of come to drip from out from Keitaro’s behind. 

There was a short silence which was hastitly followed by a cry from the smaller male.

“FUCK IM GONNA BE LATE FOR WORK” Keitaro cries out, running out from the shower and immediately hitting the floor.

“Must have gone too rough again, oops” Yoichi says before bursting into a fit of laughter.

“Fuck you Yoichi, you told me that you were gonna control yourself” Keitaro complains, trying to life his light frame from of off the ground but to no avail.

“Sorry, I couldn't control myself, you just feel so nice inside I had to go fa--” Yoichi explains before being interrupted by a sudden ring coming from the smaller males phone.

“SHIT THAT WILL BE HIRO” Keitaro sighs, picking up the phone. “Hey Hiro!”

“WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!! YOUR SHIFT STARTED 5 MINUTES AGO” Hiro screams down the phone, starting the couple.

Keitaro was about to respond but he felt the phone get removed from his hands by a certain someone.

“Sorry about that, Keitaro was a bit busy” Yoichi says smugly, a smirk planted on his face.

“WOLFBOY?!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO KEITARO” Hiro yells.

“Oh you know, we showered together and his ass just felt so good I couldn't hold myself back” Yoichi mutters, trying to hold back the urge to laugh.

“YOU SON OF A BITCH I SWEAR IF YOU COME ANYWHERE NEAR KEITARO AGAIN I'M GOING TO CHOP OF YOUR DI--” Hiro exploded before the phone went silent.

Yoichi had hung up.

“Jeez, is he always this naggy” Yoichi complains, sighing before rolling back into bed.

“YOICHI! You need to drive me, I don’t have my car and it would take me half an hour to walk!” Keitaro whines, trying to drag the lazy purplette out of bed.

“I can’t show my face around there, torch head will fucking chop my dick off” Yoichi complained, using his much stronger force to cling to the bed sheets, not allowing the smaller male to drag him away.

“PLEASE YOICHI, I’ll do anything.......” Keitaro whines, looking his lover deeply in the eyes.

“Anything?” Yoichi purred, giving the smaller male a short yet sweet seductive glance.

Keitaro then sighs before nodding which causes the taller male to laugh to himself before lazily dragging himself out of bed.

Within a matter of minutes, the tall purplette and his sore boyfriend had pulled up outside Femboy Hooters. Keitaro promptly jumped out and began half running, half limping into his place of work. As soon as his boyfriend was securely inside the premises Yoichi knew that he could leave. 

This was until he heard familiar voices.

“Are you gonna join us?” A voice spoke out.

**Taiga.**

“Oh yeah…. About that… I got banned….” Yoichi muttered, turning his head in the direction of his rapidly approaching friends.

“WAIT WHAT?” Taiga exclaimed, his jaw hitting the floor. “WHY?”

“Oh… so I--” Yoichi murmured before getting interrupted.

“OI WOLFBOY!” A voice coming from none other than Hiro Akiba shouted across the vast parking lot.

“CALM DOWN TORCH-HEAD I WASN'T COMING IN I WAS JUST DROPPING FROGBOY OFF” Yoichi spat, rolling his eyes at the approaching male.

“No no it’s not that…. I-- um….” Hiro stammered, struggling to get his words out.

“Go on… spit it out Torchhead” Yoichi groans.

“FINE! YOU'RE ALLOWED BACK IN ALRIGHT!” Hiro cried out before slapping his hands over his mouth.

“Seriously… FUCK YEAH!” Yoichi chanted, before departing his parked vehicle and joining his friends.

“Just DON'T do anything bad again or i’ll seriously ban you wolfboy” Hiro demanded, angrily glaring at the taller purplette.

“Did I really do anything that bad in the first place though?” Yoichi mimicked, rolling his eyes for a second time.

“YOU FUCKED KEITARO ON ONE OF THE TABLES!!” Hiro screamed, his glare deepening, piercing the taller boy like a knife.

“WAIT YOICHI YOU DID WHAT?” Taiga gasped.

“Yoichi that is heavily inappropriate!” Natsumi emphasised, sighing.

“It is indeed, and according to my calculations that is more than a valid enough reason to have gotten you banned” Lee added, pushing his glasses up.

Yoichi just rolls his eyes for a final time before joining his friends and walking into the nearby Femboy Hooters.

“YOICHI!” Keitaro cried out, running over to his approaching boyfriend and pulling him into a tight embrace.

“Hey Frogboy~” Yoichi says, wrapping his arms around the smaller boys waist and pulling him in closer.

**AHEM.**

Yoichi turns around to see Hiro glaring right at him.

“Whaaaat? I was just hugging him?” Yoichi pestered.

Hiro just sighed before dragging his friend by the wrist and pulling him into the back room.

“Yoichi we really need to have a talk about your behaviour” Natsumi says, looking the purplette in the eyes. “We can’t have you getting repeatedly kicked out of everywhere” 

“I’m not! People are just fucking stupid!” Yoichi complains, folding his arms out of anger.

“Yoichi, this is the third place you’ve gotten kicked out of this month” Natsumi sighs, shaking his head in utter disappointment.

“Since when were there three?” Yoichi asks.

“Well first there was Goth Ihop and then Femboy Hooters and there was also--” Natsumi announces before getting interrupted by an aggravated growl.

“ALRIGHT FINE I GET IT I'LL STOP BEING RUDE!” Yoichi snarls, giving a piercing glare to his taller associate. 

“Also stop acting like a total creep and harassing the workers!” Taiga interjects in annoyance.

“Excuse me, that worker happens to be my boyfriend!” Yoichi mutters, smirking at the annoyed male across the table.

Taiga just rolls his eyes.

“Aww.. is someone jealous because they’re still single!” Yoichi teases.

“NO OF COURSE IM NOT FUCKING JEALOUS!” Taiga yells, causing everyone in the cafe to turn and stare. 

Taiga just sighs and his eyes once again land on the fire-haired male that was talking to his companion in the storage room.

“Just how will I make you mine…” Taiga mutters under his breath, once getting lost in his own thoughts.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Thank you for reading the seventh chapter of this fanfiction!! I'm sorry for the wait, I've had no motivtion and college is very complicated rn, like I have mock exams in 3 weeks and its terrifying! 
> 
> YOICHI GOT BACK IN HELL YEAH >:)
> 
> ALSO IS THIS THE START OF A POSSIBLE RELATIONSHIP *wiNk wOnK*
> 
> Stay tuned for part 8 which will be out soon :)
> 
> ILY~ TAY THE GAY~ <3


End file.
